Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Your Favourite Story Collection
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Your Favourite Story Collection is a UK VHS release by VCI on 20th November 1995. Description Chuff Chuff, Peep Peep! All Aboard for the 10 all-time favourite Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends stories. Special friends of Thomas of all ages and from all around the country were asked to select their very own favourite adventures. This video features the ten most popular stories, specially introduced by the children themselves. Join Thomas, Percy, Gordon, Duck, Henry, Peter Sam, Terence, Edward, Donald and Douglas and of course The Fat Controller in these stories you will enjoy watching again and again. The Fat Controller's Letter My Dear Friends, News has reached me here on the Island of Sodor that some of Thomas' many friends have chosen their favourite adventures from the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends film stories and included them on one special video cassette. After speaking to our colleagues on the mainland I was pleased to confirm that this was indeed the case. Christopher introduces the tale of Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, Hannah chooses Down the Mine and Jonathan's favourite is The Sad Story of Henry. Later, young Jake describes how Terence "tugged and slipped and slipped and tugged" to pull Thomas from the snow during a particularly cold winter and Mark remembers vividly an unfortunate encounter between my treasured top hat and a very hungry goat - an event I really would prefer to forget! And Declan, Abby, Julian, Billy and James all have a favourite too. I understand too that the cassette concludes with a splendid finale - a video song! All my engines enjoy a rousing tune, especially when they are working hard, and I am sure you will share their pleasure singing along. In fact, I can hear Thomas and Percy practising now. On that note, I must depart for the shed and ask those two naughty engines to make less noise. Everyone has a busy day ahead of them tomorrow and I cannot allow my engines to have a sleepless night! Thomas joins me in sending his warmest wishes to all his friends. Sir Topham Hatt - The Fat Controller Episodes # The Sad Story of Henry - Introduced by Jonathan # Edward, Gordon and Henry - Introduced by Mark # Thomas Goes Fishing - Introduced by Abby # Thomas, Terence and the Snow - Introduced by Jake # Percy Runs Away - Introduced by Julian # Down the Mine - Introduced by Hannah # A Close Shave - Introduced by James # Thomas Comes to Breakfast - Introduced by Declan # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - Introduced by Christopher # Special Funnel - Introduced by Billy Song * A Really Useful Engine Trivia * This is the first VHS to be released by VCI. * An image from Paint Pots and Queens is featured on the front cover. * The picture of Thomas seen in the runners-up opening sequence is taken from Saved from Scrap. * This is the only Thomas VHS to credit Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell in The Britt Allcroft Company logo at the end. Goofs * The original video cassette still shows The Video Collection logo on the label. Trailers and info The VCI carnival promo from 1995 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "The Wind in the Willows", "Sooty and Co.", "Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Rosie and Jim" and "Brum". Gallery YourFavouriteStoryCollectionbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine YourFavouriteStoryCollectioninnersleeve.jpg|Inner sleeve YourFavouriteStoryCollectionVideoCassette.jpg|Tape YourFavouriteStoryCollectiontitlecard.jpg|Title card YourFavouriteStoryCollectionrunnersup.jpg|Runners up opening sequence YourFavouriteStoryCollectionJonathan.jpg|Jonathan TheSadStoryofHenryUKtitlecard.jpg YourFavouriteStoryCollectionMark.jpg|Mark Edward,GordonandHenrytitlecard2.jpg YourFavouriteStoryCollectionAbby.jpg|Abby ThomasGoesFishingtitlecard2.png YourFavouriteStoryCollectionJake.jpg|Jake Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowUKtitlecard2.jpg YourFavouriteStoryCollectionJulian.jpg|Julian PercyRunsAway1985titlecard.jpg YourFavouriteStoryCollectionHannah.jpg|Hannah DownTheMine1985titlecard.jpg YourFavouriteStoryCollectionJames.jpg|James ACloseShaveUKtitlecard.jpg YourFavouriteStoryCollectionDeclan.jpg|Declan ThomasComestoBreakfastUKtitlecard.jpg YourFavouriteStoryCollectionChristopher.jpg|Christopher ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeUKtitlecard.jpg YourFavouriteStoryCollectionBilly.jpg|Billy SpecialFunnelUKtitlecard.png YourFavouriteStoryCollectionSongintro.jpg YourFavouriteStoryCollectionend.jpg|End card TheBrittAllcroftCompanyVHSendboard3.jpg|The Britt Allcroft Logo at the end. Thomas-The-Tank-Engine-Friends-10-_57.jpg Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Your Favourite Story Collection (UK VHS 1995) Cassette Part 2.png Joblot-of-Thomas-the-tank-engine-and-sooty-_57 (1).jpg Thomas-the-Tank-Engine-VHS-Kids-Show-_57.jpg Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Ringo Starr (Narrator) Category:Michael Angelis (Narrator) Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 1 episodes (1984) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 2 episodes (1986) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 4 episodes (1995)